Bizarre Love Triangle
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Everytime I see you falling...


Everytime I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt  
of blue  
It's no problem of mine  
But it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind  
***********************************  
  
  
....."I told her she was insane, I mean, come on!" Chloe waved her arms around in the air  
as she made her way down the hall flanked by her two friends.  
  
Pete nodded, his eyes following a cheerleader that passed them  
  
"You're paying attenion,right Clark?" Chloe stopped, blocking his path.  
  
Clark looked over at Pete, who hung his head sheepishly."Yeah Chloe, of course"  
  
Pete shook his head  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes."This could be why you two don't have girlfriends.."  
  
"It's why I don't have a girlfriend, Clark.." they turned and watched their friend get lost  
in his thoughts,"Clark will never get over Lana"  
  
Chloe nodded, continuing down the hall with Pete.  
  
"Any day Kent!" they called,"CLARKKKKKKKKKK!" yelling down the halls of  
Smallville High,"Come on!"  
  
*************************************  
But there's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
*************************************  
"About time!" Lana squealed  
  
Chloe turned to Pete, who shrugged in return  
  
"Sorry" Clark said sheepishly, turning his backpack around so he could dig through  
the contents  
  
"Have our friend told us we were going to meet you" Chloe commented,"Chances are  
good we would have been on time"  
  
Lana smiled and nodded,"Clark?"  
  
"It took awhile" he explained,"I can't say it's the best I've done.." he pulled the   
paper out of his backpack  
  
Pete's mouth fell open  
  
"It's.." Lana and Chloe said together  
  
"A painting of Lex Luthor!"Chloe cried  
  
"beautiful" Lana grinned  
  
Clark tucked his hands behind his back and looked down  
at the high school's tile under his feet  
  
"I didn't even know you painted" Pete muttered  
****************************  
Everytime I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
***************************  
...."You brought an entourage Lana?" a voice called from the room  
  
"It's just Clark Kent" she offered sheepishly  
  
Clark paid careful attenion to the rising blush in  
her cheeks.  
  
"No deliveries?" the door to the office swung open.  
Lex grinned, standing proudly in front of his desk  
  
Chloe caught herself from gasping out loud."Um..hello Mr.  
Luthor"  
  
"Chloe, right?" Lex motioned them over."How'd you get   
away from the school?"  
  
The group opened their mouths all at once  
  
"Let's try Chloe" he circled the desk and sat down in the   
reclining chair behind the large shiny black piece of   
furniture  
  
"I...I have a pass" she held up the lamented piece of   
paper  
  
Lex smiled,"Alright, that's nice,let's see it" he turned  
to Lana and Clark  
  
Chloe made a face  
  
He held up the paper shakingly  
  
"wow..again, you amaze me" Lex stepped away from the   
desk,standing close to Chloe, looking up at the paper.  
"it looks just like me" he touched the paper  
  
Clark smiled shyly  
  
"Looks just like me, doesn't it Chloe" Lex spun around  
and looked directly in Chloe's eyes  
  
"Sure.." she said quietly  
********************************  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
you say the words that I can't say  
********************************  
She sat in the back seat, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"I'll explain" Clark started  
  
"No need" Chloe muttered  
  
"Chloe.."  
  
She caught his eyes in the rearview mirror looking at  
her and glared  
  
"Fine.I was going to tell you" he muttered  
  
Lana sat in the passenger's seat quietly  
  
"tell me" Chloe said quietly  
  
"What?" Clark perked up from the driver's seat  
  
"Tell me already!"  
******************************  
I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
******************************  
  
Clark turned to Lana  
  
"Go ahead" she nudged him gently  
  
Chloe leaned back into the backseat, angry now.  
"Yeah Clark" she mimicked Lana's gentle manner,  
"Go ahead"  
  
He cleared his throat."Well.."  
  
  
*flashback*  
"So?"   
  
Lana laughed,"It's not that difficult Clark"  
  
"I know..um" he took a deep breath,"I like you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You know?" Clark tripped over his own feet,falling  
back into his bed."How?"  
  
"You're more than obvious" she smiled,"And it was kind  
of flattering"  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yeah" Lana reached out for Clark's hand,"Yeah it was"  
  
"So you're talking in the past, does that mean.." he   
waved his arms around while he talked,"You want me to  
disappear?"  
  
She shook her head,"No"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to kiss me"  
*flashback*  
  
Chloe made a face of disgust."The moral of the story   
being...?"  
  
Lana reached over for Clark's hand  
  
"Right.." she answered herself,"Now I get it"  
*********************************  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
******************************************  
He stopped the truck and whispered something to Lana in the front seat  
  
As soon as the truck halted to a stop, Chloe ran out  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
She kept running into the school, towards her locker  
  
"Chloe! Can we talk?? Chloe!" Clark called after her  
  
Chloe fumbled with the locker door and reached in for her keys, and pass.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"What Clark?" she felt his hand on her shoulder,"Congratulations, you got your  
girl.Is that what you want me to tell you?"  
  
He was quiet  
  
"Yeah.Well, like I said before,congratulations.You finally got Lana" Chloe spun around,  
"Now if you excuse me.."  
  
"Where are you going?" Clark asked  
  
"Tell Mrs. Samson I went home sick" she called to Clark over her shoulder,  
" I have to go talk to someone.."  
  
He nodded,watching her walk out the door  
**************************  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
***********************  
"Mr.Luthor.." the butler spoke into the intercom,"You  
have a visitor"  
  
"Tell her to come up" the voice answered back  
  
The color drained from Chloe's face  
  
"He has a security camera,ma'am. Mr.Luthor watched you  
arrive" the butler answered her curious face  
  
Chloe nodded  
  
"Go right up"  
************************  
"It's Chloe, right?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" she called  
  
"Next door to your right.And please, call me Lex"  
  
"L..Lex" Chloe pushed open the giant heavy door,  
her heart racing in her chest,"I had a few questions.."  
  
"Shoot" the chair behind the desk spun around.Lex   
grinned,"Ever since I was little, I wanted to do   
that.."  
  
Chloe forced a smile.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded,"Just had a few questions for the school   
paper" Chloe watched him for a minute  
  
"Aren't you going to ask?" he got up from the chair  
"Or are you going to tell me the real reason you   
came here?"  
  
Lex took slow steps towards Chloe  
  
"I....my friends...Clark...I just.." she stuttered  
**********************************  
I do admit to myself  
that if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be  
**********************************  
"Hey...I got practice in two hours"Pete jogged along   
Clark's side as they made their way down the hall  
"This better be good"  
  
"Aren't you going to ask where Chloe is?" Clark   
answered  
  
Pete shrugged,"I figured you would tell me"  
  
"She disappeared"  
  
"Disappeared like, into thin air, or disappeared  
like you finally told her about you and Lana and   
she took off" Pete answered,raising an eyebrow  
  
"What's your problem?" Clark replied  
  
"Practice.." Pete looked down at his watch,"In 1 hour  
and 45 minutes"  
  
"This doesn't worry you?"  
  
Pete shook his head,"What worries me is that it took  
you this long to pick up on Chloe's feelings" he   
started to jog away  
  
"What feelings?" Clark called after him.  
  
"She likes you, man" Pete called over his shoulder  
*************************************  
Everytime I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
*************************************  
Chloe grabbed firmly onto the lapels of Lex's collar,  
pulling him closer to her  
  
One hand cupping the side of her face,Lex let her  
kiss him,pushing herself against his body  
  
"Oh god.." she pushed him away."I am so sorry.."  
  
He grinned,"It was my pleasure"  
  
A wash of cold ran over Chloe, little shivers."That's  
not like me.."  
  
Lex nodded,"But?"  
  
"Can we do that, again?"  
  
Lex let out a loud laugh  
*****************************************  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say  
****************************************  
Lana smiled at Pete,"Seat taken?"  
  
He shook his head,"Seems Chloe's playing hooky today"  
  
She nodded,"Clark told me"  
  
"Where's Clark?"  
  
Lana took a deep breath."I'm guessing education   
is really important to him, or something.."  
  
"He went looking for Chloe?"  
  
Lana nodded  
  
"Oh man.."Pete muttered,"It's been nice, excuse me" he   
rushed away from the table, running down the hall  
  
Lana studied the empty tray in front of her.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Hey Whitney"  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
**************************************  
Everytime I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
**************************************  
  
*honk!*  
  
*honk!*  
  
The loud noise made Clark jump, causing him to swerve  
across the lanes  
  
*honk!*  
  
He pulled over to the side of the road  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Pete asked,running  
to the car  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Let her go!" he yelled,"Just let her go"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let Chloe go, before you lose everything.." Pete leaned  
against the car window,trying to catch his breath."Your  
going to lose Lana and Chloe all at once"  
  
Clark looked at Pete, tears in the corner of his eyes  
  
"Yeah man, you have to decide"  
***************************  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say  
**************************  
  
"I take it it's gotten harder to be a teenager  
now of days" Lex looked up from kissing her neck  
  
Chloe nodded,"Saying that made you sound really old"  
  
He laughed ,"I am older than you"  
  
"Not that much.." Chloe ran her hands down the inside  
of his opened shirt."It's having Clark as a friend that  
makes it difficult"  
  
"Why are you telling me these things, Chloe?"  
  
"I don't know" she said quietly  
*************************************  
I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
**************************************  
she buried her face into his chest and cried  
  
Lex pulled away uncomfortably."I'll tell the  
servants to let you be.You can stay here as  
long as you like" he reached down for his   
clothes thrown on the bedroom floor.  
  
Chloe nodded, holding the sheets up to her  
bare chest  
  
"I'm sorry about..your problems" he said akwardly  
closing the door behind him  
****************************************  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
****************************************  
She sped down the road, music blaring loud in  
her ears, pushing all the thoughts out of her   
mind, for then. Just temporarily.  
  
Chloe looked down at her hands at the steering   
wheel, and could still see and feel Lex kissing  
each fingertip  
  
Her shoes lay in the seat beside her. Chloe wiggled  
her toes, feeling the silk sheets between her toes.  
  
She still smelled like him.  
  
Passing the farm house, Chloe made a sharp turn,   
driving towards the house  
  
Now or never  
********************************************  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant  
to be  
********************************************  
"Go on up Chloe.He just got home from school  
alittle while ago" Martha Kent smiled  
  
"Thank you" she took a deep breath, pushing   
past Clark's mom, to the staircase. Chloe stood   
outside his bedroom door for a while  
  
"Come on in" he held the door open, interrupting  
her concentration  
  
Chloe nodded, closing the door behind her  
  
"I was going to tell you,Chloe" Clark sat back down   
on his bed and looked up at her  
  
"When? You never gave me a chance.You told Pete before  
you told me!" Chloe said loudly  
  
Clark made a face  
  
"Give me alittle credit know how much getting Lana to   
notice you meant to you Clark would have been happy  
for you"  
  
"But you're not ?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Chloe.."  
  
She reached out and encircled her hand around the  
doorknob, getting ready to leave."I can't be."  
  
Clark nodded."I understand"  
  
"No,you don't" Chloe replied,opening the door  
"No one's ever done anything like this to you"  
  
He stood up and watched her run down the staircase.  
**************************  
Everytime I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the things that I can't say 


End file.
